1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, which allow a plurality of host terminals that control the image forming apparatus to share and use the image forming apparatus and to still obtain the benefits of being connected to a plurality of image forming apparatuses by dividing customer replacement unit monitor (CRUM) information which is stored in the image forming apparatus for each of a plurality of terminal groups into which the host terminals are classified.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, facsimiles, or multifunctional devices into which a copying machine, a printer, and facsimile are integrated, support a printing function. Image forming apparatuses form images by interfacing with a host computer to which they are connected. In addition, image forming apparatuses form images by consuming an expendable element, which is installed therein and is replaceable.
An image forming apparatus may be controlled by a plurality of host terminals connected to a network. The host terminals may include a user terminal used by a user and a manager terminal used by a manager managing the user.
Conventionally, if an image forming apparatus uses up an expendable material contained in an expendable element, it cannot be used until the expendable element is replaced with a new one. This problem becomes apparent when there is a manager who wants to use an image forming apparatus for urgent matters.